


A Cats Pillow

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Just going to state, Maki is just done, No this is not that type of story, Rin is a dork, This is part of the damn plot, Weight Gain, go away you hecks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Rin, Hanayo and Maki are now second years. Although Maki warned her, Hanayo kept being herself. Now she has to hide something from them. Rin starts to get a weird feeling, but she doesn't know why. Maki however knows everything about the two.This fic contains cuteness, two gay idols, an aware tsundere and softness in multiple ways.





	A Cats Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Remastering something I made elsewhere a while ago.

The day of the start of another school year was coming fast. And the kitchen of the Hoshizora household was busy, even though there was only one in the room.

"Baking baking,  Rin-Rin baking. Baking baking, baking nya nya!~"

Rin Hoshizora, a soon to be second year in Otonokizaka High School was baking cupcakes, singing a random ditty she came up with during the more boring aspect of bakery. At the moment she had done one tray worth of cupcakes, which was about half of her class. Her entire year group had around fifty students. So that would be... Rin would rather wing it. Math was hard for the ginger.

"Baking baking, Rin-Rin baking. Rin's baking nya!  Nya-ha!~"

She's been singing this in a loop for about half an hour, it's surprising her attention span lasted even this long. She'd be stuck baking for a while so Rin planned to take a break every two trays. As she looked at a tray her smile went ever wider. 

"Rin's class is going to be so happy with this! Especially Kayo-chin!" She jumped around the room, always being very close to slipping on spilt batter which would've resulted in Rin getting hurt. But she can't help it! She's so excited and is enjoying baking. It's for her friends after all.

* * *

It was Rin's third break. She had done sixty cupcakes, just forty more to go. The orange haired girl sighed with content. Her phone started going off, with that Rin quickly grabbed her phone and looked who was calling her. She took a deep breath before answering the call. 

"Kayo-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!~"

"A-Ah, hello Rin-chan." Hanayo replied, her soft voice making it sound sweet. 

"What's up? Normally it's me calling you, nyat the other way around." 

"Oh, n-nothing really. I was just wondering if you're ready for tomorrow." 

"Heck yeah! Rin's making a surprise for our whole year group!

"A surprise?! I cant wait!  I'm sure everyone will be so pleased!" 

"Nye-hehe. You'll see very soon Kayo-chin!" 

* * *

* * *

 

A class full of girls made a noise of awe. Rin's cupcakes were decorated with a cat-like head, expected of her to do that. 

"They look so delicious!"  
"I know right?"  
"Who knew Hoshizora-san was a good baker?" 

Rin was swarmed by praising comments that the bell inside her chimed happily. Every girl in the class took at least one cupcake. They all looked so happy and they all seemed to enjoy the confectionery treats.

Maki crossed her arms and sighed, looking at what the heck was going on in front of her. "Rin... what are you doing?"

Rin was moving a cupcake towards Hanayo's opened mouth, she was looking very delightful as usual. "Eh? What do you mean Maki-chan?"

"Only lovers do that kind of stuff." Maki stated with a dulcet tone.

Hanayo opened her eyes to respond to her. "What do you mean Maki-chan? Rin-chan and I have been doing this since we were kids. Our best friendship is unique!" 

Rin nodded. "Mm! Say 'aaaah' Kayo-chin!"

Hanayo opened her mouth again, ready for the sweet treat. "Aaaah~" Then Rin moved the cupcake to her, to which she bit into the cupcake, making happy nomming noises.

"I won't ever be able to understand you two... You're both an enigma of weirdness."

* * *

"Why are we having lunch in the Idol Study Clubroom?"

The three girls were sat near eachother at the table of the once Yazawa led clubroom. Where the new club president sat, getting her lunch from her bag. As she was doing this, her mouth drooling from the onigiri she is getting from her bag, there was banter between the questioning redhead and the ginger, to which she was blissfully unaware about.

"Come on Maki-chan! Think of it as old times sake!"

"But it was only like two months ago!"

"Lighten up Maki-chan, you've been ever so strict lately."

"Because without Eli and Nozomi, getting you to actually study will be a chore..." 

"Wow! Nice lunch Kayo-chin!"

"Don't change the subject Rin-" her sentence process stopped as she noticed a familiar sight. "BUEH?! AGAIN WITH THAT LARGE ONIGIRI?!"

Hanayo had in her hand a large onigiri ball. In fact it was larger than last time. "Mhm! I've had a hampering for rice lately, I think my cravings are happening again."

"STILL, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THAT ALL YOURSELF?!"

A grin plastered on the nerd's face as she glared at her rice ball. Immediately she bit into it.

"And that answers my question..."

"Stop being such a deadpan Maki-chan! I think Kayo-chin's choice of onigiri size is cute!"

"You think everything Hanayo does is cute!" 

"Because it's true!"

Maki facepalmed. "Aye aye aye... at this rate Umi is going to flip..."

* * *

"Why are we at the restaurant now?!" Maki was quite done with Rin's ideas.

"We're second years now! Let us celebrate!" 

"Don't you think the cupcakes were enough? "

"I'm rather enjoying this idea." Hanayo simply said, currently with something in her mouth.

"Says the one who is already eating a waffle!" The redhead gave a groan of done with this entire thing. Then she looked at what was on the brunette's table. "Eh?! And is that more rice?!"

Maki was feeling very much done right now. Done with Rin, done with her shenanigans, done with everything. She turned to Rin and stumbled. "HOW DID YOU GET RAMEN THAT FAST?!"  
She just watched as her two friends ate. "One of these days your metabolisms are going to weaken. We already know Hanayo has those days. But Rin expect that day to come when you are done growing and become an adult."

"That's future me's problem!"

"Touche Rin-chan!"

"Don't try to ignore the inevitable!"

 


End file.
